beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules H4 13 Eternal
Hercules H4 13 Eternal, known as Archer Hercules 13 Eternal(アーチャーヘラクレス・サーティーン・エターナル, Āchā Herakuresu Sātīn Etānaru) in Japan, is a Stamina Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on June 23rd, 2018 for 993円. Energy Layer - Hercules H4 Main article: Energy Layer - Hercules H4 Hercules H4 is a symmetrical Stamina Type Energy Layer that features two bows on either side of the Layer and a face surrounded by that of a lion's, representing the Layer's namesake; Heracles, a divine hero of Greek mythology. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Archer Hercules features metal in its design; in this case, the two bows are lined with metal. The inclusion of metal makes this Layer heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers. Hercules H4 also features a gimmick; the bows can extend outwards, akin to Shadow Orichalcum and Orichalcum. In theory, due to the centrifugal force of a Beyblade's spin, each bow will extend outward and creates an elliptical shape, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Flash Metal Wheel, increasing the Outward Weight Distribution of the Layer and subsequent Stamina potential. When spin speed drops later in battle, the bows retract to create a rounder shape to reduce recoil and improve Defense potential. However, the movement of the bows is minor and does not create a noticeable increase in Outward Weight Distribution. Despite this, Hercules H4's existing Outward Weight Distribution and teeth of medium/medium-tall length makes the Layer excel in Stamina Combinations, capable of defeating other Top-Tier Stamina and Defense Energy Layers. Furthermore, the Layer's shape produces little recoil and the teeth grant Archer Hercules high Burst resistance. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Archer Hercules is unbalanced, which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Forge Disc - 13 Main article: Forge Disc - 13 13, like most other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features four protrusions with molding to create the shape of a "13" with one side featuring a greater number of molding lines, though too shallow to create any noticeable imbalance. While the aggressive design of the Disc may imply high Burst potential from Disc-to-Layer contact, due to the fact that most Burst Performance Tips are of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare. Compared to other Core Discs, 13 is one of the lightest, even lighter than 6. This light weight severely hinders 13's Attack, Defense and Stamina potential and while the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete. Performance Tip - Eternal Main article: Performance Tip - Eternal Eternal features a sharp tip of a small diameter surrounded by a free-spinning dish made of P'oly'O'xy'M'''ethylene (POM) thermoplastic, akin to a combination of Revolve and Bearing. The sharp tip of '''Eternal provides low friction with the stadium floor, resulting in high Stamina and Burst Defense properties. While the small diameter of the sharp tip may imply easy Destabilization, the wide diameter of the free-spinning ring helps maintain stability. The wide diameter of the ring also provides Eternal high precession time which is useful against Opposite-Spin and Mobile Stamina Combinations. However, due to the low friction of POM plastic, Eternal has slightly less KO resistance compared to its predecessor Revolve. In the current metagame, Eternal is best suited for Pure Stamina Combinations due to the use of Atomic, akin to Revolve. While the POM ring may imply higher precession, akin to Bearing, the lack of a bearing mechanism means that the POM construction has a negligible effect and that precession is more dependent on how free-spinning the ring is. What does effect the precession time is the diameter of the Dish; Eternal's dish is much wider than Revolve's, making it outclass Atomic in precession time and outclass Revolve in most areas. Eternal is slightly shorter than most other Pre-Cho-Z Performance Tips. In theory, this is meant to prevent the opponent's Layer from striking the Eternal Combination from below and Destabilizing it, thus increasing Defense potential. In practice however, due to the design of the Burst System, this increases the chances of Disc-to-Layer contact and can potentially Burst the Eternal Combination. Though the only minor reduction in height heavily mitigates the effect. Gallery = Miscellaneous Artworks Archer Hercules Sketch (Concept Art) Trivia * Archer Hercules' name is based from the word "archer", a person skilled with a bow and arrow, and the mythical Heracles/Hercules, one of the sons of Zeus and one of the divine heroes of Greek mythology, who is well known for the Twelve Labors of Heracles. * Archer Hercules' avatar enforces the reference due to the lion's head helmet it wears, which is a nod to Heracles' Nemean lion pelt he wore after he strangled the mythical creature to death due to its hide being impenetrable. * This is the third beyblade that is named "Archer", the other two being Archer Griffin C145S and Archer Wyvern 145WB. * This is the second beyblade to be based off of Hercules, the first bey being Cyclone Herculeo 105F. * In the Turbo anime, Archer Hercules possesses a blue Level Chip.